


【動物x雙薩】美泉宮大宅的一點日常（PWP）

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: Francesco Salieri：班薩Antonio Salieri：Flo薩雙薩魅魔大宅女僕設定，和之前的莫雙薩魅魔現代AU無關，宅邸主人雖未提及名字，但是以（比較鬼畜的）約二作為人設警告：強制性獸姦。狗xFlo薩、馬x班薩天雷滾滾，小心服用





	【動物x雙薩】美泉宮大宅的一點日常（PWP）

　　「嗯啊——痛！救、嗚——救救我——」瞳孔失神地向上翻了半圈，Antonio被狠狠壓在草地上，任由裙擺掀起，粗長的非人肉莖貫穿腸壁深處，在裡頭像成結般卡死。  
　　好漲、好痛。  
　　利爪劃破了他的臀瓣和大腿，留下幾道血紅的印記，一旁圍觀的下僕們或是驚恐或是興奮的灼熱視線令Antonio羞恥地哭了。  
　　宅邸主人最喜愛的那條巨型獵犬正壓在他的背上，強行進入交配。

　　沒人敢上前制止，畢竟那可是主人的狗，比他們不值幾塊錢的性命還要珍貴。可憐的Antonio，運氣不好不是嗎？有些人這麼置身事外地想著，帶著僥倖的心態，同情之餘卻又不願離開現場。  
　　Antonio沒能忍住這種羞辱，他是那樣體面有禮的好孩子，驚恐地揮舞雙手求救，卻沒半個人伸出援手。裡頭不乏暗地裡追求他的男人們或時常和他攀談的女孩。Antonio啜泣的聲音快要壓過犬隻的粗聲喘息了。他的膝蓋隨著頂弄深深陷入泥地內，通紅的面頰也沾上了點污漬和濃稠唾液，小女僕用手肘推擠著身後的龐然大物，卻毫無幫助，當四足動物大量腥黏的精液全數射入他的體內時，Antonio咿咿呀呀地說不出話，微張著嘴淌唾液和嘔吐物，倒在地上、翹高臀部無助地抽蓄。  
　　穴口一時半刻是闔不攏了，無助地晾在眾人面前，白濁沿著大腿內側緩緩滑下。當Antonio艱難地試圖撐起上身爬行逃走時，發情中的大狗粗魯地將他撲倒，毫不客氣地再次進入小女僕的體內，進行下一輪的發洩。

 

　　【後記一】  
　　當Antonio正在前院哭著被獵犬幹時，Francesco也沒閒著。  
　　馬棚裡的名駒們也進入發情期了。年長的Salieri痛苦地喘息、滿頭大汗，硬是咬緊下唇才將根本不是人類能承受的尺寸吞吃下去。  
　　也就慶幸他真的不是人類了。  
　　低頭望著腹部被馬匹過長的肉劍頂出的一塊隆起，Francesco眼角泛淚地想，打死都不能叫出聲引來人群。

　　【後記二】  
　　Antonio哭哭啼啼地去告狀了。在家主無奈同意下哭哭啼啼地把當天在場的所有人都吃掉了。

　　之後有很長一段時間魅魔兄弟們都不願意靠近犬舍和馬棚。


End file.
